There are well known mounting systems that memorize information related to mounting processing of mounting supplied components onto a substrate. For example, the mounting system of patent literature 1 transfers multiple components supplied from a component supply section to a specified pickup position by picking the components up using one of multiple pickup nozzles, then picks up the components transferred to the pickup position using one of multiple mounting heads, and mounts the components on a substrate. This mounting system memorizes information of which pickup nozzle was used to transfer a component to the pickup position, and information of which mounting head was used to mount the component, with this information being linked to each corresponding component. By this, it is possible to identify the movement path of each component from supply to mounting on the substrate.